The new Bidens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during February of 2009.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Bidens ‘cv.14-1864’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in December 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 open pollination, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DBIDMECHAR’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during December of 2009, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.